The present disclosure relates to personal data transmitting and receiving devices, such as cellular phones, and more particularly to enclosures for same.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,601,921 discloses electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) shielding containers. A need exists for an improved container as addressed by the devices disclosed herein.